


Maria Boarding School

by Attack_Cat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angels, Boarding School, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, High School, High School Student Eren Yeager, Humans, M/M, Mates, Monsters, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship, Vampire/werewolf levi, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_Cat/pseuds/Attack_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a cross bread between vampire and werewolf whom is really strong due to clashing DNA but the cross if frowned upown. He is recently hired to teach at a boarding school for vampires, werewolves, and other monsters along side humans with rare abilities. </p>
<p>Eren is a third year with a lot on his mind and few friends. Eren is special but he doesn't know why yet. He refuses to back down from a challenge but finding out who he is won't be simple. </p>
<p>I'm so sorry I such at summaries<br/>I don't own attack on Titan :-(</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

levi~

Silence, there was nothing to be heard and I liked it like that. I honestly dreaded the fact that in one week it wouldn’t be so quiet. Hormonal teenagers will litter the hallway making large noises while doing so. I don't mind teenagers, just the ones that are rude, loud, and annoying. That just happens to be a very good description of every teen I've ever met. I myself am not old for my breed but to the humans, my age would be considered an unreachable one. 

I had managed to find my way to my classroom in my thoughts. The room I'll have to call my classroom is fairly clean, but it is such a small classroom it leads me to believe that I won't have many kids in it for which I am thankful. Having a bigger room would be nice but if it came with more students I could live without the extra space. I began to pace back and forth until I was interrupted by an intentional cough coming from the entrance.

Erwin was leaning against the door in a somewhat casual blue button up and nice khaki pants.

“I see you haven't changed”

“And neither have you, I think those things you call eyebrows just winked at me,” I remarked annoyed which earned myself a chuckle in return.

“Well you're still the sarcastic little shit we know and love” he commented.

I rolled my eyes and went back to pacing in order to come up with a route for when I am teaching and hoped Erwin would get the hint, but apparently, eyebrows block out common sense.

“If you don't act friendlier all of the students are gonna hate you”

“Aww, that would be terrible,” I said, my words dripping with sarcasm.

“As long as you understand, these students aren't normal. They are barely awakening and once they do if you smell good they won't know how to control themselves. I know it's difficult to hold back and I know you do to so don't start getting cocky until you know it's safe” he replied hesitantly, fear lacing his words.

“Don't worry, I'm difficult to beat in strength and the only ones I should worry about, are them.” 

“I would still be careful. If you need anything Hanji will be across the hall in her classroom”.

With that, he finally left and I was left to my own devices. I had finally come to with a route as well so I finished with everything I need to do until next week when I have to teach idiotic teens the importance of history. I would prefer not to teach them at all, but I've got to make money somehow and because its a boarding school owned by a dear friend I get to live on campus so it's not too bad, yet.

I grabbed my bag, keys, and exited the classroom, locking the door on my way out. Since my class is the last class in the hallway I start heading left and out the double doors that lead outside. The dorms are a just a decent distance across from the doors so I only walk a bit till I'm at another set of double doors. I open a door and head in and look down a long hallway but face right and click a circle button with an arrow facing up on it. There is a small ding before the door opens, but soon I'm finally on the fourth level and walk down the long hallway to my room, D-12.

The door to my room is a simple dark wood with a knob and peek hole so I didn't expect the inside to be too updated but, I was proven wrong when I opened the door to find a leather couch facing a flat-screen TV and a large kitchen with well-furnished mahogany wood and granite countertops. It was better than I thought it would be. The walls were a nice red brick like the walls of the building and a small hallway that I assumed leads to a bedroom and bathroom. I walked in and placed my bag on the coffee table between the TV and couch and stared out the window behind the TV.

I assumed it was doing to be a peaceful week without any teenagers, but sadly I was proven wrong when I saw one climbing up the wall. He was well built and quite handsome from what I could see. He turned his head and I got a good look at his face. High cheekbone, bright green eyes, and beautiful tan skin. I licked my lips at the sight.

He also smelt wonderful. I could almost taste his blood on my tongue. It smelt Sweet and subtle. I honestly found it hard to hold back after too much time without an ounce of blood but knew I had more willpower than that and merely stared at him for a while longer as he stared intently at the bricks he was climbing. His brows were furrowed in concentration and his tongue slightly out between his rosy plump lips.

I snapped out of my trance as quickly as it overtook me and thought it would probably be best to know why it was necessary for him to scale the wall.

“What purpose do you have being on the wall, brat?”

“I...ah.. they were ah…. calling me….?”

“That sounded like a question, give me an answer” I responded back, harsher than before.

“They were calling me” he responded back slightly more confident.

“Who are they?”

He pointed to the ground but no one was there.

“Huh, I wonder where they went?” He sounded genuinely confused.

“Whatever, just leave before I call the cops telling them about a suspicious character climbing up the wall” I snapped back.

He nodded his head rapidly and started to descend towards the ground. He looked back up one more time but ran off into the woods after his eyes found mine. I simply wandered back to my own thoughts but it wasn't too long until the boy interrupted my thoughts.

I knew it was time but honestly, it doesn't get easier for me. I wandered uncomfortably into the kitchen to check the time, 7:52.

I walked into the bathroom down the hallway. I turned on the water to a fairly warm temperature and started stripping. I signed in relief as I got my pants and boxers off and made my way into the shower. I slightly tensed as the water hit my body but soon relaxed, neglecting my throbbing length on purpose. I didn't like the thought of getting myself off even when I go into heat as some might say, but it is only due to my cross breeding. I decide to simply wait in the shower until it goes away and I have finished washing.

I dried myself off with a fluffy white towel and made my way to my room and put on a pair of grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt. I'm glad I had Hanji move my stuff in last week. She is pure crazy, but also a wonderful friend. I walked over to my bed and set my phone down on my dresser making sure to set my alarm for the next morning. One week to get prepared and then I would have less time to think. It might be for the best that I preoccupy myself though with all that had happened before. The image of the boy who climbed the wall earlier re-entered my mind leaving a pleasant feeling behind as I found comfort in my bed.

I then let sleep take me.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren~  
They were right there and I knew it. I ran into the woods after talking to the man in the window. His steel eyes were stunning and his voice sent shivers down my spine. He was so commanding and I found it unbelievably attractive. I'm glad I took the challenge but now I can't find them. They were definitely strange that's for sure, climb up to the last window on the fourth floor. There request seemed kind of specific. They talked as if they were familiar but doubted my physical ability.

I cast the thought away and ran towards the walls surrounding the campus. I climbed over and found a pissed Mikasa and Armin trying to calm her down. I jumped down only to be chastised by Mikasa.

“What the hell were you thinking? You know we not supposed to go in there yet!”

“I just wanted to see the campus, besides nothing happened” besides almost getting in trouble, but I wasn't gonna tell her that.

“You never listen! School doesn't start for another week but you want it to start already! It doesn't make any sense, you can't stay in a school for more than a year but you want to start allrea….”

I didn't get to hear the rest of it because by then I had already run away. She knew I couldn't stand it when she yelled, it brings back to many bad memories when I hear anyone talk too loud. It was eleven years ago but I can still remember it as if it was yesterday.

Flashback

One, two, three. The door slammed open and I was yanked by my brown locks and dragged down the stairs that lead to the basement. I kicked and screamed but that only made the hold tighter. I finally stopped and tried to prepare for the inevitable. Tears started to form in the corner of my eyes and my face felt warm.

I could finally see the iron door in sight. It was opened and I was thrown across the floor like a rag doll. I heard a small chuckle before I was grabbed by my hair again and shackled to the wall. My toes barely scraping the ground and my arms shackled above me.

If not for the shackle I would be limp on the ground and in tears, but instead, I hung pathetically by my wrists.

“You thought you were so cool then didn't you, making fun of me like that, oh you're gonna pay for it this time” I didn't understand and tried to mumble something but it went unnoticed.

He walked to the other side of the room and returned with a small knife in hand. He started hacking of my long hair until it was too my ears. The blade left cuts on my ears and sides of my face. 

“Ahh...pw...e...s..to..EAh!”

The knife cut deeply into my chest and stomach. The blade leashed my skin again and again but none as deep as the first. His other hand tore off the shackles and I fell to the ground and gasping out from the blunt force of my meak body hitting the stone floor. I shrank back in fear and pain trying to hold myself but I was hoisted up again and pinned against the wall with my bare back facing him.

“Schwhip”

The sound rang out in the room accompanied by my screams. He had started whipping my back, hard. My back burnt with each added whipping until they began to sting. The blood flowing down my back left me uncomfortable and overflowing with thoughts.

He had never been this mean before. What had I done?

“STOP, STOP, STOP, I TOLD YOU TO STOP BUT UP NEVER LISTEN” At this point, I was balling and whimpering uncontrollably with each added hit.

“YOU NEVER LISTEN! YOU'RE A TERRIBLE KID AND DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED YOU….."

“HONEY STOP, THIS IS ENOUGH” her voice attempted to calm him down but all I could hear were the screams, so loud, too loud. I could barely hear the difference between theirs and mine. I had started to feel dizzy.

I had finally lost all human sense and turned around with my remaining strength. I smiled and grabbed the man by the neck while he was distracted and pinned him against the wall. I pushed and pushed on his neck until his eyes were bulging and the struggling began to fade. Soon he stopped moving all together and I smiled wider licking a small amount of blood that had found a place on my lip. The only thing that could be heard was a faint sobbing accompanied by occasional murmuring. 

I turned around and saw her crying and I fell to my knees. I killed him, I killed him. I looked up and saw her babbling some weird words. She looked at me and smiled before falling limp on the ground, she was dead. 

I killed them, I killed my parents.

End of flashback

After that, I had blacked out and now I can't remember anything before that. Whenever I try to think about it my head hurts. When I woke up Mikasa had my head in her lap along with Armin at her side. We were together in a dark alleyway. After that, I worked hard to make things better for us but I couldn't stay in school long enough to remember anything or make any friends.

I was always kicked out due to bad behavior, but I was simply framed by the other students or more commonly driven to a point to where I almost seriously hurt someone because they raised their voice at me. I never told the teacher this I simply stayed quiet after that and was eventually kicked out. We had considered running away at that point until a Mr.Smith came to the orphanage and asked to meet all the children. He didn’t adopt any of us but gave the orphanage instructions to send us to his school where we would get our own dorm and a good education. I think what sold them was that it would be free for them and they would get rid of a group of problem children.

We currently live in a small apartment building for a few days until we can move on campus. Mr.Smith was too suspicious to believe but with Armin's positive judgment we arrived without too much of a fuss. The cab drive was long but quiet after Mikasa scolded the driver for playing the music too loud. 

Keeping away from loud noises had become a habit at this point which showed clearly in my behavior. I stayed clear of as many people as I could and made way into a small park. There were a few trails and benches and thankfully no people. I sat down on one of the benches and layed my head back. It isn't too late so the sun is just starting to set.  
I sit for a few more minutes and when the sun finally sets I start heading back to the small apartment that Mr.Smith had rented for us. The streets were a bit too busy for my liking but I had calmed down so it didn't bother me as much. I reached the apartment and walked up the stairs on the side of the building making my way up to the second floor.

The moment I had opened the door and turned the handle the door sprang open and I was brought into a tight embrace.

“Eren, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot,” she stepped back and started examining me,”how are you now?”

“I'm fine, I just needed some fresh air. Where's Armin?” I made my way into the apartment and fell onto the couch.

“He's out with a friend he met, his name was Marco I believe. He seemed nice” I gave her a questioning look. She often mistook overly nice for plotting our doom.

“When will he be back?”

“Soon, I hope. He said he wouldn’t be gone long so the only problem he would have would probably be getting back. If anything I'll just ask a few people if they'd seen him.” I gave her a knowing smile. Her asking would be full on interrogating. 

“I can't wait until we can all move on with our lives.”

“It's fine, we only have to finish eleventh and twelfth grade and then it will work out.”

I nodded in agreement and walked to the kitchen counter and grabbed a pair of earplugs. I put them in and made my way back to the living room couch and wrapped a small blanket around myself.

Mikasa followed suit and plopped down on the ground beside me with a blanket of her own. I faced her and she brought her hand up and started petting my hair. Her fingers would curl and scratch lightly at my scalp. I tried to appear as the older brother but there was no mistaking she was older and a wonderful big sister.  
I knew her hand would get tired after a while so I leaned a little closer and sighed in relief. At times like this, I forgot about what had happened so long ago. I felt an unconditional love. I had no Idea what it felt like to receive parents love or if what I had was close to normal, but as long as I had Mikasa and Armin at my side It would be hard to feel completely hopeless. I thought about the man in the window once more before finding myself in a comfortable dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi~

Sunday had finally arrived which meant my dear peace and quiet had been thrown out the window. The student began arriving and settling into their dorms mid-morning and exploring or settling in for the rest of it. Tomorrow would be considered the first day but after reading the schedule I'm convinced nothing will get done. The Principal, Mr.Eyebrows, had planned an opening ceremony at 4 pm and free time afterward to find their classes or relax. 

Some of the students, sensitive to sunlight, would be dismissed from the orientation and classes wouldn’t start until 7 pm and at 2 am. The time of day did not bother me, just the amount of free time given to the student before classes. The little brats could use a harsher schedule but when I confronted Erwin about it he merely stated that the needed time to adjust. The idiots wouldn’t be given time to adjust in real life so this was stupid but who was I to dictate the lives of students. 

I had an hour before I needed to arrive at the opening ceremony where Erwin would give an unnecessarily long speech and announce each teacher. That was the part I was dreading, having to introduce myself and appear professional. To hell with that crap, I am not even gonna go. At least that was my conclusion until I heard a knock on my door. I left my place on the sofa and strolled towards the door but continued faster when the knocking started to sound like Beethoven's 5th symphony. When I unlocked the door I found Hanji smiling like an idiot with her fist almost about to fit my face. 

“You look so cute when you scowl Levi!” she prompted as she entered my room. 

“What do you want four eyes” it wasn't really a question more so telling her to get out. 

“Oh come on shorty,” I flinched, I hated being called short, “if I didn’t come to get you probably would have convinced yourself to stay in your room all day until classes started.” I rolled my eyes, she wasn't wrong but I didn't find anything wrong with my plan. She invited herself into my kitchen and began rummaging through my fridge, much to my distaste. 

“Leave my fridge alone, I just got done cleaning everything.”

“You would have done that the moment I left regardless sugar cube!” I was beginning to hate how well she knew me. 

 

Grabbing a slice of ham from my fridge she sauntered over and stood expectantly at my door. I sighed and put on my black dress shoes and did a once over in the mirror. My undercut lay perfectly and my white button down was tucked nicely into my black dress pants. The natural scowl on my face couldn't be fixed so I gave a small sigh and followed Hanji out into the hallway and down towards the theater where the opening ceremony would be held. 

Erwin was waiting on stage with a few papers in his hand as he mumbled something to himself. The podium was beautiful and fit in well in the updated theater with red velvet cushions and mahogany wood backs. 

“I was thinking you might not show up” Erwin chuckled having finally noticed our presence on the stage. 

“I had to use my feminine wiles on him to ensure his attendance,” Hanji replied looking all too serious until the two broke out into laughter. 

“Oh come on we all know he swings the other way. He hates rainbows but he's about as straight as one!” 

“Will you two shut the fuck up. Like you two are straight either!” I chided harshly doing my best to seem intimidating despite the clear difference in height. 

The two merely smiled and laughed lightly again. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and glanced at the clock. The doors for the ceremony would open in a few minutes. The doors off stage creaked open announcing the entrance of Bertolt, Reiner, Petra, Dot, Hannes, and Mike. They waved their hellos and sat in the chairs provided on the stage. I followed suit taking my spot next to Petra. 

Erwin nodded towards the Guardians at the door signaling for the doors to be opened. The doors were unbelievably tall and most likely very heavy but the guardian had no trouble opening them with their superior strength. The students walked in almost rushing but it was easy to tell apart the human breed from the pure. The pure had a strong history and walked at a good pace despite the obvious excitement on their face while the ones with human blood rushed in head first, their eyes taking in the site of the theater. 

The race and abilities of each student wouldn’t be known until it was tested during classes but each had been hand-picked by the teachers for their aura. I did my best to dull my senses as to not accidentally breathe in too much energy from the room. Uncontrolled aura was dangerous which is why many of the teachers, excluding myself, had visited the populated cities to find those who would be dangerous to be left on their own. 

Erwin Clapped his hands and the lights in the seating area dimmed slightly while the stage lights beamed as bright as before. All attention was on Erwin as he got prepared to speak. His voice deep and commanding grabbed the attention of all the students. And thus began the opening ceremony.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren~

Mr.Smith's voice resonated through the hall as he spoke. I paid little attention to the words he spoke and more so to the room we were in. Only an hour before had we been escorted by one of the guardians of our room. It was well furnished and quite big. Because of our circumstance, the three of us were placed in a room together in the Teachers dorms. The teachers had the top three floors while students like us in odd situations were kept in the bottom three. 

When we got to our room our uniforms were placed in our rooms and as we got changed other students had already made their way towards the theater for the opening ceremony. On our way to the theater, I noticed that the building appeared to be made mostly out of stone, brick, and mahogany wood. The combination was beautiful and gave the school a kind of mystery feel. I felt it added to our current situation. Mr.Smith had yet to explain why he brought the three of us to this school in the first place. He promised us an explanation after the ceremony if we would meet him in his office. 

I could feel Mikasa's disappointed glare but purposely chose to look back towards the stage. The teachers were each standing up one after another and being announced by Mr.Smith. All the teachers appeared to be decently young. 

‘Now as you may have guessed these are not the only instructors at this school. The rest you will meet during their class or during assessment in your first class. With this, I conclude the opening ceremony and hope you take the time before classes start to find your classes or go over the handbook that has been placed in your rooms.” Mr.Smith finished taking a deep bow and made his way off the stage with the other teachers following close behind. 

The three of us looked at each other in confusion while others merely stood up and began exiting the theater. We weren’t aware of any assessments. A few other students stood behind but hesitantly followed behind the others. In a few moments, the theater was completely empty except for us. 

“So, what do we do know? We were never actually told how to get to his office.”

Our question was silently answered when of the guardians came too as asking that we follow him to Mr.Smith's office. The guardian as he was called was tall, wore a strict black suit, and had a face that seemed very fake. His face was human for sure but it seemed stiff, almost as if he were some kind of robot. I pondered his origin the entire way to Mr.Smith's office and was abruptly startled when he stopped. Barely stopping in time myself in time I took a step back in caution. 

“I have brought them as you requested Sir.” He spoke in a way that only added further to his possible robot facade. 

“Let them in would you.”

The Guardian opened the door revealing a large office with a wooden desk and silver nameplate. Mr.Smith was sitting in his chair with a distressed look on his face. The papers on his desk were either very offensive or brought with them puzzling news. I felt the later was a safe bet. 

“Take a seat, I have a few questions to ask before I explain why you are here.” 

I gave a small nod even though he couldn't see it and took a seat in one of the three chairs with Armin and Mikasa. I tried taking a peak at the papers on Mr.Smith's desk but they appeared to be written in a language I was unfamiliar with which was a little odd. Language classes were the easiest so I tended to take a different one in each school. 

“Sorry about that. Now you guys, I can guess, must be very curious.”

“You said you had some questions first?” Armin asked.

“Ah yes, I do. First, if you could tell me where you were born?”

“We don’t know,” Armin responded after a minute of awkward silence. 

“If I recall I met you three at the orphanage, yes?” he inquired. 

The three of us nodded in response. Mikasa and Armin and I had been together since we found each other. Apparently, they found themselves in the alleyway only a few minutes earlier then I had woken up. Our situations were so similar to each others. None of us remembered anything of previous events except the ones from immediately before they found themselves unconscious. The situation was very odd but we all saw it as a sign to stay together. 

“How long have you three known each other?”

“Since we were about six? None of us know when we were born so we called the day we found each other our birthday.”

Mr.Smith nodded solemnly and moved a few other papers about. We preferred not to tell people how little we knew about ourselves to avoid the pity and sadness in their eyes. Armin may be a bit timid but we are all prideful to the point where pity offends us. He seemed to notice the disapproving looks and regained his professional act.

“I let you guys stay in the dorms and will continue so until you graduate but I have something to tell you guys that may convince you to leave.”

“And what that?” Mikasa asked finally interested in the conversation. 

“I would prefer not to tell all of you at once so if you two,” he glanced at Armin and me, “  
would leave the room for a minute?”

Mikasa didn't approve of us being separated but I gave her a reassuring look knowing that if I didn't’ she might consider attacking Mr.Smith. She was stronger than me but not by much so I knew she would trust me to watch over Armin for a bit in the hallway. We recognized each other as the same age but the two of us couldn't help but overcompensate for Armin’s petite frame. 

I glanced in the door once more before closing it and waiting in the hallway. It was quiet but that was too be expected. The hallways would probably be quite until classes started. Armin and I stayed awkwardly not wanting to talk about what could possibly make us want to leave. Armin did his best to not assume the worst of others so hi silence was reasonable but I wanted to stay. We had nowhere to go back too except the orphanage and I found that place to be intolerable. I needed to stay at this school with Mikasa and Armin.

At that moment Mr.Smith came out and asked for Armin with a smile on his face. I wanted to ask where Mikasa was but he had already returned to his office with Armin. I had expected to be out here with Mikasa while Armin went in but now it felt ominous alone. My mind and heart started racing the moment I heard footsteps around the corner. I didn’t want to be questioned seeing as I was standing in front of the Principal's office probably looking suspicious. 

“Eren? Is that you?”

At his voice, I turned my head in horror. It was him. 

“Jean”

“It is you, I was afraid they wouldn’t find you.”

I began to question my stay at this school. I had met Jean two years ago at one of the many schools I attended. Mikasa and Armin had stayed in the previous while I was forced to switch. I had had no idea what would have happened but I had found myself following him. Soon we had started dating and were feared as a power couple by the whole school. Jean was the rising star of the football team and I was tall with a good punch. 

“How have you been my love?” he cooed as he came closer. 

I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t leave since I had to wait for Mr.Smith. I took a hesitant step back but by then he had already gotten to close. His arm snaked around my waist pulling me against him. I tried using my arms to push him away but his hold kept strong. His other hand grabbed my chin and forced my eyes to his own.   
“I’ve missed you.”

his lips crashed on mine. He asked for entrance but I kept my mouth firmly grasped but his hand made its way into my pants and under my underwear to grasp my cheek. I hesitated for a moment but still did my best to keep my mouth closed. 

“AH!”I gasped as his hand began to roughly fondle me. 

He took that moment to snake his tongue into my mouth. I tried to hit his chest but they were merely light pawing. His tongue explored my mouth, licking my tongue and the inside aggressively. It had been two years since I had done any such thing as kissing or touching. After my fight with Jean, I was afraid to do it with almost anyone. I tried again to push him off of me and again it didn’t work and instead he began to leave a trail of kisses across my jaw and down my neck. 

“Jean...Sto..stop, please” 

He didn’t speak but in reply began to suck harshly on a certain spot on my neck. I began to panic hoping that Mr.Smith, or anyone for that matter, would come help me. 

“Mr.Kirstein would you fucking get yourself off of him.” Jean looked honestly terrified as he brought his face to look at my savior. 

“Yes, Sir”

“Good now get back to your dorm ya stupid horse” I could tell Jean wanted to retort but instead kept his head down and took his leave.

“Thank you” I looked up and stared down? His eyes met mine and I was immediately startled. He was the man in the window. I was even more startled when his eyes glazed over my figure and he let out what sounded like a low growl. I oddly liked the sound he made and unknowingly purred in response. This startled him and his expression had turned to one of surprise and confusion. He looked as if he was about to speak but before he could. 

“Eren, your turn.” He spoke mindlessly before stopping to stare at the two of us and at that moment I felt very self-conscious of the mark on my neck and pulled the collar of my shirt up to cover it.

“Levi, you came.” he then turned questioning eyes towards my disheveled state and cast a suspicious glance at Levi who in turn rolled his eyes. 

“Mr.Kirstein found it hilarious to attack him in the hallway”

Mr.Smith nodded and looked back at me. He opened the door and motioned for me to enter. I did so hurriedly and glanced to see Levi was entering behind me. I took a seat in one of the chairs and looked expectantly at Mr.Smith and trying my best to keep my eyes off of Levi. I did a terrible job as my eyes followed his figure, glancing at his lips and his slender form. He was intimidating and I found myself trying not to bow my head in submission. He wasn’t normally my type with his short stature but I felt drawn to him. 

“Levi, could you wait for me in the other room while I speak with Eren?”

Levi gave a small nod and opened a door I had not before noticed. 

“ I’m sorry about that Eren. Levi or Mr.Ackerman is a bit cold-hearted. He will be your history teacher if you choose to stay.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to stay?”

“Rather than explain I feel like it would be easier to show you. Could you place your hand on this and focus?”

The object he brought out looked like a fortune telling crystal. It didn’t look trustworthy but the worst I could think of happening was nothing. I brought my hand to the orb and flinched a little in response to its cold surface. I tried my best to focus but didn’t know what to focus on. In my confusion, I found myself thinking back to my last memory before I had passed out. A light pain started to flow through my body but I continued to focus on the orb. It became hard as my body started to get hotter until it felt as though it was on fire and my bones started to ache. My eyes were squeezed shut and my head was filled with screaming. I began to feel lightheaded and welcomed it as the pain began to subside.


	5. Chapter 5

Levi~

“LEVI!!”

I opened the door immediately to see Eren on the floor. He was as pale as his tan skin would allow, giving him a grave look. I hardly panicked and for a moment I almost did but had enough self-control to look instead at Erwin who was kneeling over the boy. 

“What happened to the kid?”

“I don’t know. You must have sensed his Aura when you met him so I know for sure he isn’t human or at least not completely but for some reason, his body rejected the change.” He relayed sounding honestly distressed and confused. 

I took that moment to actually look at his Aura. It seemed odd that I could have ignored it for as long as I did. It was a bright green that could take anyone's attention. How long I took to stare at it I was unsure but when I ignored it to see him he had regained a bit of color and a small tear was visible in his eye. 

“A curse, or a seal? Those are the only things I can think of that might affect his ability to change properly.” I finally answered thinking back to any knowledge I had about changing forms. 

“I’ll go get Hanji then if anyone could help us with a curse of seal it would be her.”

“Oh great, so I have to stay with the unconscious brat.”

“Levi, just, just make sure he doesn’t leave the room.” He said without giving me time to reply.

Erwin and his eyebrows were out the door before I could breathe. I gave a sign in annoyance and looked back to Eren. He had started to move slightly, but only to pull farther into himself. 

“Sto..p, pPl..ea.pe..NO!” 

Eren had almost thrown himself into a standing position. He looked bewildered and, afraid? Sweat was dripping clearly down his skin as he began to fervently search the room with his eyes. When his eyes landed on me his eyes closed suddenly and he fell forward towards me. I barely caught him after a debate on whether or not to let him fall only deciding to catch him after realizing Erwin would have some questions if he came back and the brat had a bloody nose and giant bruise on his face. 

His form fell plush with my own in an inviting way. Again he purred softly with the only difference being it was right next to my neck. The skin around my neck began to heat up and I could hear my true name being repeated inside my head demanding the other half. I Froze and dropped the boy on the ground. 

The door creaked open and I composed myself to take a seat in one of the chairs. Hanji and Erwin walked in in a rush. Erwin seemed stressed but Hanji, on the other hand, was bubbling with excitement.

“Levi? Why is Eren on the floor like that?” Erwin questioned.

“He stood up and fell, not my problem.”

“You could have at least tried to catch him” Erwin tried to reason but with no avail as I merely rolled my eyes.

“Oh come on Eyebrows like our cold-hearted little shorty would ever consider something like helping someone.” Hanji reminded, but gave me an interesting look as she did so.

 

Thankfully the two turned their attention to Eren who was now sporting a slight bump on his forehead. I did my best to ignore what had happened only moments before. A person's real name was dictated by the world and only belongs to ever be heard by the other half. Your name represents who you are and because it isn't a first encounter thing or with any other way to know for sure who they are finding the other half is nearly impossible. The Idea of finding the other half has been lost for decades after many people would spend their entire life trying to look for their entire lives but never find them. If a true name was said to the other half in a particular moment the two would gain immense power which was why it was sought after. The more power someone had the easier it was to find the other half because the two had to be equal in potential and strength. 

“Levi? Are you okay?” Erwin voiced his concerns drawing me out of my train of thought.

“No, I have a fucking headache,” I said taking the chance to regain myself and return my face from its scrunched position. 

“Anyways how is it going Hanji?”

“Well this is rare indeed, it is a seal but it is done so specifically to only react when he tries to change but it also works to protect him. Fascinating isn't it?” Hanji replied grinning from ear to ear with a dangerous glint in her eyes. 

“Okay, but is he alright and can you break the seal?” Erwin asked making sure to specify his question.

“Oh, he should make up in a bit and as for breaking the seal, I can do it but after I do and he changes he won't be able to control his powers.”

“Obviously, every stupid brat in this school is here because they don’t know how to control themselves.” I sneered at remembering I would have to teach such disrespectful brats.

“Well, a bit more than normal…..”

“To what extent?” Eyebrows questioned.

“Well, if he is what I think he is then, he could probably pummel this school to the ground.” Hanji relayed sounding enthralled at the idea of the school being pummeled into smithereens rather than scared for her own, or anyone else's, goddamn safety.

“What exactly do you think he is?” He asked ignoring Hanji’s devious look.  
“A demon! And a strong one at that!” Hanji squealed.

“Great, an Angel, a Hybrid, and a Demon! Just where did these kids come from?” 

“There's more or them?” Hanji chimed in.

“Yes, I followed a trail of Aura to an orphanage where I found these three, but I didn't expect them all to be of such strong species. At least I can be thankful that I found them before the Titans but still, this is ridiculous. The angel will be the easiest to deal with, he’s smart and appears to be okay with the situation after I explained it to him. The Hybrid will be harder to deal with, she's an overprotective maniac. She tried attacking me when I even mentioned the idea of splitting them up. Him,” Erwin pointed to Eren, “ I won’t be able to handle him. The only one strong enough to deal with a demon is another demon, or….” Erwin stopped and stared at me.

“Don’t you fucking dare even say it! I won’t do it.”

“Levi you are the only one capable of keeping him controlled, come on. It’ll just be for a month or two until he can control himself well enough.”

“No fucking way!”

“Ill, ill double your paycheck!”

I gave Erwin a curious glance. He was very stingy with money so to think he would pay me double meant he was that desperate. I stared at the boy for a bit, I still need to know if he could really be my other half. His chocolate brown hair looked soft and I couldn’t deny I felt a pull towards him. I could use the time he is with me to gain money and figure out if he really is the one.

“Fine, but I better get that double paycheck for the time he’s in my care.” I answered hoping to appear as standoffish as possible.

“Thank you!”

“As long as I fucking get the money”

“Cheap ass!”

“What the fuck was that four-eyes?”

“Nothing…..Anyways can I do it then!?”

“Yes, go for it Hanji,” Erwin said after giving me a purposeful look.

With that Hanji took a small white stone from her pocket and placed it on Erens forehead. Her chanting in the old language rang through the room with a melodious tone. Hanji was the craziest, and the best Witch in all of the Either realm. A light buzzed along the crevices in the wall and a whirling wind encircled Hanji and Eren. The sound of thunder rang loudly and suddenly the room was covered in smoke and pitch black.


End file.
